the_bullyfandomcom-20200213-history
Harry Smith and Demon
Harry Smith and Demon is an episode of The Bully TV series, first aired in October 2015. Synopsis Demon isn't keen on the idea of Harry bringing him to school for show and tell! Plot The episode begins with Harry Smith in his garden, noticing a bad smell that oddly isn't related to his farts. He explores behind the bushes to find a stinkhorn mushroom; he suddenly remembers it's show and tell tomorrow and grabs a shovel and flower pot, starting to dig it up. As he gets excited to gross out the class with the mushroom, James Smith spots him and squeals at the smell, alerting Grace Smith who throws the mushroom in a wheelie bin and forces him back inside. Now he must find something else for show and tell. He notices Demon looks willing at the notion of a day out... The next day, show and tell begins. Blair Cameron presents old bricks to the class - even Catriona McMillan falls asleep. Harry does a big fart, causing Demon to scurry out of Harry's pocket and escape from the classroom! He chases him out luckily just before Catriona wakes up from Natasha Sagdiyev's Eyephone ringing. In the corridor he spots Luke Brittan squealing, pointing to a 'rat' scurrying towards the 2F classroom. Harry hides from Emma Kenn walking out - Demon pees on her shoes! She dashes to Robert Sullivan's office in a panic. At break time Demon crawls into the 5F classroom. Harry follows him in and calls out to him, however Catriona is unluckily walking past and hears him! He hides in Casey Nield's desk before the strict teacher notices Demon chewing Edward Wallace's Hyperwet jacket. She grabs a metre ruler and goes ballistic, trying to whack Demon! She knocks down chairs, desks, pencil pots, rows of maths books, an anatomy model and the smelly bin before she has him cornered...then Robert, Emma and Samuel Davidson burst in to help out. The latter is about to force him into a cage when Harry leaves his hiding place and blows the cage away with a massive fart. Demon speeds down the corridor; Casey returns and rages over the mess in the classroom. The four teachers continue trying to splat Demon with rulers, brooms and hockey sticks. Samuel accidentally knocks a chemistry display board over, crushing Michael Sinclair. Katy McGuinness, Fingal MacLachlan and a water cooler also get whacked. Casey leaves a trail of cheese around the hallways. Demon scurries into the gym with the teachers chasing him, ruining a gymnastics apparatus set up for 3P's PE lesson. He crawls into the girls changing room - Michelle Milton, Anna Stewart and Georgeta Drăgan sprint out screaming! Samuel oddly enters to see Demon fart and leap into the roof vent leading to the canteen... In the canteen everybody shrieks at the sight of Demon farting in Louisa McIntyre's stew. Gregor McDade faints and William Fraser's deafening crying scares Demon into a cage Robert positioned on the floor! This is Harry's last chance to save him...he snatches Robbie Stevenson's stew and tosses it at Mae MacDonald. Jamie Wallace bursts out laughing, so she throws stew at him but he ducks and it splatters all over Hamish Morley instead. Dylan Cook calls a stew fight; everyone in the canteen tosses their food at each other, distracting most of the teachers who also get a face full of stew. As Samuel is about to march out of the school with Demon, Charles Hopkins chucks a stew bowl at him, causing him to drop the cage and allow Harry to come to his pet's rescue. Later, Samuel asks Harry if he's noticed any rats; he lies that he saw one squeeze into the drama studio. Once Samuel and Catriona plod away, Demon bites Harry's leg. He screams loudly enough to be heard all around the school. Music *Super Smash Bros. - Gourmet Race (plays during the stew fight) Category:Episodes Category:Season 8 episodes